Soul Eater In 10
by 80Blood08
Summary: It's one of those things' where you listen to the music and write a quick, very short story. Contains songs' from: Evanescence Lady Gaga, Pink, Fort Minor, Katy Perry, and Linkin Park.


AN-Hey my bleeders I'm back with a Soul Eater 10-shot I like to call it. Also, they are all SoMa based and I am sorry that I haven't done one yet since I love Soul Eater and I'm going to be doing a One Piece fic based around LuNa. If you have any suggestions for fanfics please PM me or put it in the reviews. I really hope you like it and Enjoy!

Soul Eater

Like You-Evanescence

She laid on the ground scared and in her own puddle of blood. She couldn't move and she couldn't think, and she was numb. A gun in her limp hand and grave stones in rows behind her. One stood out though and she was lying in front of it. She drew in a shaky breath and breathed out a puff of air. The coldness of the night didn't make her cold and the snow she laid upon didn't freeze her. The snow once white now blood red. That day repeating forever in her mind and wouldn't stop. He would forever stay there in her arms cold and limp and that image forever in her mind. A sadistic grin came upon her face as she thought of his snow white hair and blood red eyes and his shark teeth.

"I'm coming for you Soul Eater Evans!" And with that her body became just that. A cold and limp body and her soul going to hell and going to him to love and hate him forever by his side.

Soul Eater

Boys Boys Boys-Lady Gaga

She watched him from afar wishing she could be the girl he danced with. Wanting to be the girl who got to have his hands on her hips and his lips on her neck. Her whispering fantasy's she dreamed of to him and him promising to fulfill them tonight. Her being the tiny tits nerd and him being the cool bad boy, she knew those things' would never happen. That night she would be alone, again, and he'll be making that girl's bed nice and warm and please her 'till she can't stand. He'll ask her in the morning why is she frowning and she'll play it off as being tired. He says he isn't like other men, like her father. Yet every night he proves he is. She really loved and hated boys even if they called her childish names.

Soul Eater

Forgive Me-Evanescence

He was sorry and again didn't mean what he said. Him and Maka got into another fight and both said things' that left each other wounded and broken. She took off into her room and he slid down her door and listened as she cried and tears fell from his eyes. She was his one and only true friend and he was hers. They both began whispering apologies and asking for forgiveness. Seconds later he heard the girl he loved get up and walk to the door and slowly open it and he stood up. Both stared at each other.

"I'm sorry Soul." He forgave her again.

"I'm sorry Maka." She forgave him again.

Soon they hugged each other and let silence envelope them. Their souls danced in happiness because they forgave each other when they should of hated each other, but they couldn't.

Soul Eater

Away From Me-Evanescence

She hated everything about this world and living, but she kept a smile on her cute face. A plan formed in her mind and she would follow it that night and she would be gone forever. Her friends didn't suspect a thing, her weapon on the other hand she wasn't certain of. After dinner and her friends gone and her partner in the shower she washed the dishes and utensils. She picked up a soap covered knife and stared at it with a distant look in her eyes. She rinsed it off and her hands and she moved it towards her face.

"Perfect." She whispered to herself. She moved it towards her neck the blade slowly getting close to her throat. Suddenly a hand found it's way on her's stopping it.

"Don't do this Maka." His pained voice broke the tense atmosphere. _Busted._ Tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry! Soul!"

Soul Eater

Dear Mr. President-Pink

She maybe his partner, but she knew she wouldn't ever be better than him in his book. She would never be on the same page as him. She would never be able to look him in the eye and tell him so many things'. Even if she and him are both people that are bounded by their souls, like soul mates. She accepted his demons, but would he ever accept hers' if he knew of them? Would pray for her to lose them before he goes to sleep? Could he walk with his head held high still? Would he ever love her like she loved him? If they had a daughter together would he turn into her own father and make her go through the pain she went through? Would he make her cry during the night while everyone in town was asleep? So many questions that would most likely go unanswered, but she hoped if they did that he would answer them with his own words and not make her doubt him. If they had a daughter and he loved and cared for her would he work hard for both their daughter and her and not hurt them?

Soul Eater

Slut Like You-Pink

She wasn't a slut and she would never be one, but Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki had to force her into a dress that made her look like one. Her high heels she, she also had been forced to wear, hurt and she could barely walk and it wasn't worth it. Yes practically every man at the party was staring at her expect him. Soul "Eater" Evans, the man who she hoped would have looked at her. She downed her drinks, mostly shots, and soon began to dance with one of the males. The man liked to touch, but it was soon over when he suddenly was punched and fell to the floor in pain. The man who did this grabbed her and pulled her outside and took her to his motorcycle and started to drive. When they arrived at the apartment she wanted to yell and scream at him, but she couldn't cause their night just began.

Soul Eater

Right Now-Fort Minor

Right now he was wondering what she was doing as he looked out the window. Right now he's watching as people walked down the street, but she was still gone. Early he went to play basketball with the others' while she stayed here. When he got back all that there was, to hint her location, was a note. The note saying her dad needed her for something very important. He shouldn't have worried about her, he knew she can protect herself, but after hours passed and she didn't return he became scared. When he finally decided he should go look for her the door opening echoed throughout the silent apartment. He rushed to the door.

"Where were you?"

"Right now I'm with you trying to hold back tears, but earlier I was with my dad planning my mom's funeral." Right now he was pulling her into his arms.

Soul Eater

Waking Up In Vegas-Katy Perry

She woke up with a killer headache and not in her own bed and not alone. She found herself in a hotel room naked with her partner and she could barely remember the night before. She remembered finishing their mission and him taking her to a bar. She remembered getting drunk, but nothing after that. She looked over at him and saw him fully awake and trying to hide a huge-ass grin, but failing. She smiled at him before she began to pet his snow-white hair. They both took in a deep breath before beginning to ask questions and finally got answers. After an hour or two they began to laugh.

"That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!"

Soul Eater

Ur So Gay-Katy Perry

She was such a nerd and dare he say gay. He only suspected it since she hated men. If she was it would be really un-cool since he's in love with her. He was always' coming close to asking her, but every time he stopped himself. He would always' see her giggling around girls', but barely around men. Maybe he's just over-thinking it. Maybe she doesn't see the men she knows that way. He let out a sigh, no matter which way it was so un-cool. Though even if she was gay or not he couldn't stop loving her. Sooo un-cool!

Soul Eater

In The End-Linkin Park

In the end it didn't even matter what they had been through she just knew one thing. He could never hide the truth from her and that the truth hurt. She loved him and she was happy he loved her, but the fights' never stopped they just got worse. Each one in the end made her just want to give up on whatever it is they have. Since it started everything they knew changed yet they tried so hard and it ended up hurting. They pushed each other passed the breaking point and the only thing left was hate and passion. They tried to enjoy what they have, but every female on the planet was fucking with everything they had. The truth was he was just like her father yet she always' believed he wasn't. Yes the truth hurt and he couldn't hide it. 

~ "There's only one thing you should know, ~

~ I've put my trust in you, ~

~ Pushed as far as I can go, ~

~ For all this." ~ -Linkin Park, In The End

Soul Eater

AAN-So bleeders if you really do have any ideas' for me please tell me. Also, can you believe this is my first fic where I went over 1,000 words!? Sorry about that just really happy since I thought I could never do that. Well, goodnight and my love and my blood dear bleeders'.


End file.
